Dealing with the Demon
by Opal710
Summary: Bill decides he liked it in Dipper's body,after a year they come back to Gravity Falls for good,but Bill had other plans & ends up killing Soos,Stan and Mabel.But he left Opal. Her only hope is to cope with the insane life of being able to see a ghost & living with a demon. Allie sees that she needs to open the Mystery Shack.But it looks like she's going to need some serious help.
1. My name is Opal

DISCLAIMER:Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine. This is just a fanfiction.

Chapter1:

"It's finally done, isn't it?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Do you think she would've done it BEFORE?"  
>"Maybe not", said Dipper frowning<br>"She was a mystery wrapped up in a box, speed mailed to Gravity Falls ", Mabel stated.  
>My name is Opal. Everyone calls me Allie. My story is a weird one and you probably won't even believe it, but this is all true. It isn't even my story, its Dipper and Bill's. But I guess here I'm not exactly the background character, either.<br>I came around the time Waddles was taken by the dino.I had a crush on Dipper, but never really showed it. I must've been a decent actress because even Mabel didn't find out.  
>I saw it all happen, though. Bill decided he liked Dipper's body so he took it again and killed everyone (almost).I saw him split Stan's skull, Destroy Soos and burn his body in blue fire. At this time Dipper was screaming, begging for Bill to stop. I saw and heard him, even now I can't sleep at night because of that. Then he got done with Mabel. She was strong, fighting till the end, never screaming or anything like that she knew it was gonna happen sooner or later and she knew that this wasn't Dipper.<br>Then that left me with a broken leg, weak and helpless. And scared. Scared like the coward I was. I realized if he got done with them this easy, I'd just take a snap of the fingers.  
>But he left me.<br>Dipper stopped screaming. Time itself seemed to stop (which then again, it probably did).And he smiled. Smiled and brushed past me. I was shocked but soon the shock turned to anger.  
>WHY?!WHY ME?!I didn't even mean something!This whole charade was to make Dipper feel, not me!<br>"Weak, helpless little girl", he smirked as he brushed past toward the Mystery Shack.


	2. The screaming head

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine. This is just a fan fiction.

Chapter2:

"You're persistent", that bozo said when I came back.  
>"And saaaad...you know what'll make ya feel better? A screaming head! :)," he said quickly.<br>Before I could process the sentence, a screaming head appeared and soon I was in on it too.  
>"Really, Bill?" Dipper said, only now speaking, skeptically. Bill, on the other hand was laughing his head off. Me? Walking away. See, it's been this way forever. I have two older siblings Debbie and Mark. They seriously dominate me. I was the sort of person who "wouldn't mind" if you threw stones at me ,I knew how to stay calm and be cool about this stuff. I decided to go search upstairs .I asked Dipper if I could riffle through his and Mabel's stuff, he said I could and that he'd be there in a while too.<br>I felt like checking out something I can use to find some info. I'd seen Dipper pull out this book sometimes, when something weird happened. I wanted to see to that and ask him about it later. First things first, I'd have to find it. This meant doing something I'm pretty bad at.

Then Dipper came along.

"Hey there", I said going through some drawers

"I can't believe I let that happen", he said, pretty bummed out.

"It wasn't your fault", I tried to reassure him

"_Yes it is!"_, he practically screamed ,"Sorry, sorry. It's just that…I let him into my body in the first place with probably gave him the feeling that he liked being human."

"All we need to do is get your body back and bring the others back. The zombies were also once _alive_ right? All we need is to be accurate and lots of cinnamo-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a soft click from the door and I saw my mistake.


	3. The jailbreak

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine. This is just a fanfiction.

Chapter3:

"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
>I could recognize that insanely weird voice anywhere.<br>"BILL!UNLOCK THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!", I totally lost it.  
>No . . .<br>I was stuck in a room with nothing to tears started coming into my eyes. I was just about to blow when I had a second thought and saw that this was just what he wanted and calmed myself.  
>So, I made my hair. After I came, Mabel was always asking for a makeover party with me, so I do the same with her when I'm stressed and now it's become my , I decided to side my forehead bangs over the looked good,but something was missing. Oh!I could just hairspray one streak of hair blonde! This was pretty good! Felt pretty good, so I decided to try and jail break away.<p>

So, I looked around. Window, good. Mabel's yarn, nice. Apple. Wait, apple? I turned back and realized how hungry I was. After I wolfed that little thing down, I saw that I'd also need ammo, because if Bipper would be in the kitchen,(the window right below the attic's)I'd end up back where I began.

I found a big bag of water balloons and filled them. Then I got a water gun just in case things got hairy in there. In the end, I looked like a highly fashionable army soldier of to attack Europe, or whatever.


	4. The Kitchen War

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine. This is just a fan fiction.

Chapter4:

I fell into action. Literally. The yarn slipped and I fell directly into the kitchen. He was probably reading my mind or something, because the toothpaste hadn't gotten into Dipper's cowboy costume all by its self or made Bill wear it.

Long story short, the kitchen was soon filled with my failure and flying water balloons,toothpaste,spoons,kitchen appliances,water-spinnig-in-recoil-of-mixer and anything else any of us could find.

In the end, we couldn't find anything to throw at each other, so then we stood there for a second. Then I laughed. And laughed and laughed like anything. After that, I guess he saw the funny side too or was just trying to find the funny side, BUT HECK WHO EVEN _CARED?!_

After I straightened up, I saw the mess and decided that since this food was lost we were gonna need to clean up and bring the Mystery Shack back.

And I needed some help.

Now, how exactly do you get an all-powerful demon to do what you want? It was a lot easier than I thought. As he called it 'Body Spasm!'or as Mabel called it," TICKLE, TICKLE!"

So I had to threaten him, no biggie. And it wasn't much work to get Dipper his body back on the condition that Bill can have it two hours per 3 days. They shook in blue fire (which I guess is like a contract in his opinion?).


	5. My name is Jeff

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Jeff:**

I honestly had no idea this would happen .I was just your normal tourist around Gravity Falls. And a fire struck my apartment out, so I was just looking for a place to stay for the night. I found the Mystery Shack and thought that it was an inn. When I knocked on the door, a boy in shorts and messy hair answered the door.

"The tour is done for today." , he answered wearily, as if I was just a problem

"Isn't this an inn?" , I said in a hoarse voice, since I was pretty tired

"No"

"Are you sure I can't just stay for today?"

"BILL!Really?!Can't you be friendly to _anyone?_"

That last one was from a young girl about my age. She also had messy hair and a green picnic dress with a blue ribbon through the middle.

At least she had sensible clothes.

"I am so sorry! Uh…Dipper can be kind of rude sometimes. Come in. We have _lots_ of spare rooms.",she said gesturing to the inside of the Shack.

I came I, but umm…Dipper…was still scowling at me.

"Can you show me the way to my room?", I asked her

"Right here", she said

I followed her to a room that had a pretty door and a very decent condition.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I realized that I'd been staring at her the whole time. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ah,uh…nothing."


	6. One human down, sanity here we come!

Disclaimer: Gravity falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Opal**:

This was awkward. I was watching Duck-Tective when someone knocked at the door. I said "not it!" first, so Bill got the door. After a few minutes the commercials came and I realized Bill hadn't come back yet, so I decided to investigate.

He was just about to slam the door on this guy when I came and showed the guy Soos and my room. Since I had planked one side with wood, it didn't look like half the room was severed off. He was pretty awkward around me. As if he was expecting me to hurt him. I wanted to tell him I wasn't gonna do anything to him, but the guy was a little too awkward.

The next day, I was in a pretty bad mood. Maybe because I was up until about 4 am, reading and trying to stay human. Or stay sane. At least how sane you can stay having salad for dinner and talking to a ghost for company, while you know that in the room next to you a demon is watching tv. I was either already cracked up or I wanted someone fully human in this freak show I need to call my life.

FOOD! Oh god! I totally forgot about the other guy. So, I went to check.

I didn't hear anything for a sec…. wait, yup that was snoring. Then, I heard something else.

_Crackle, crackle. _

Holy hotsause.


	7. The fire

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Dipper:**

I swear it wasn't my idea. It was that stupid show.

Bill was watching tv and I was just hovering around, as usual. While he was babbling on and on about how wonderful it was to be in a human body. The, he flipped onto a channel where this camping instructor was putting a log on fire without matches.

"He's such an idiot! All you need to do is this.", he said in his normal over enthusiastic way. It was pretty weird to hear my voice in the weird way he talks. Then, he just summoned fire or whatever into my hand and threw it to the floor and Shack was on fire before I could register what was happening.

Then, after a while Opal literally jumped in the door with a fire extinguisher. And then that other guy came in with a hose.

"So, you said your name was Jeff, right?", she practically yelled across the room firing all over the place with liquid Co2.

"Yeah, and you are..?", Jeff asked

"Opal, call me , uh..I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with this", she tried to explain

"Nah, not really, believe it or not, I've been to worse places

Then, the fire was out.

"Now I've just got a lil' something to do", she just turned around, walked a few paces and _punched_ Bill.

PUNCHED Bill.

"What the hell happened here?!Dipper!",she looked up at me

"I swear it wasn't me! Bill was watching a camping instructor and insulted him and then he put the place on fire!",I said accusingly

At this point Bill was out of here.

"BILL!", she screamed running out of the door


	8. He is now one of us

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine

**Opal**:

I swear, I over sleep 30 minutes, and the shack is on fire!

"BILL!", I screamed running down the hall.

I found Dipper's body a while later, but Bill wasn't there, so I decided to call Dipper(the ghost).After he was back in his body Jeff came along.

"Ok, I know this place is called the Mystery Shack", but seriously, I need an explanation", he said making a face that told me he needed to know if I wanted a sane human being in this place.

So I told him. The whole thing, from when Bill had taken my body (from when I was about 9 to a few months later) and then about when he took Dipper's body, then about when he took it again and I tried to tellJeff that this was pretty normal around here, (actually this is my sister's theory)then Dipper said to hush.

Then I heard it too. Laughter and it wasn't any of us. Time stopped._ He_ appeared.

"Hey there, buddies!"he said casually

"You", me and Dipper said together

"This is Bill, right? In his real form?", Jeff asked twitching and probably freaking out


	9. The Game

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls I'd Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not me.

**Jeff:**

A DEMON!Holy Hera! A Demon!

Opal and….um Dipper,( I think?) acted totally calm, so I guess he was harmless?

"Ah, afraid, huh?",the demon said appearing right behind me

"Nope", I stuttered out as he floated away from me

"This is boring…let's play a game!", he said and just as soon as he finished his sentence…BOOM!

…

…

…

"Oh man! Norse armor…Do I look fat?"

"No you don't, and it's Greek armor not Norse and where the heck are we?"

I got up and looked around, then saw my armor. And then I saw the place around us, and all of the mythology I'd read online, I knew exactly where and _when _we were.

"We're in the Grecian times, in the labyrinth.", I said as calmly as I could

"Oh yeah! Dadulaus's labyrinth, but why are we here?", Dipper said

"I'll show you!"

"Bill", Opal said, and for the first time I noticed she was here, and she looked better than I would've even thought of in full Greek armor.

"Rules' simple, get to the middle, the last one in _losses_", he said smugly

Then he disappeared without saying what would happen if we lost. Dipper looked thoughtful, Opal looked scared and I was doughtful.


	10. The Pond of Truth

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Notice :There is a small reference from mlp fim, but not much

**Opal:**

Holy Hot sauce we were in an ancient labyrinth and I was scared. Not because of Bill, not because of the thought of never getting home, but the fact that my claustrophobia was kicking in big time.

"Ok, he said there's only one exit, right?", Dipper said, coming up with something

"We'll all just go in together and jump in at the same time, then neither of us will be left behind, simple", finished Jeff

"Ok then, let's get ready!", I added in, not wanting to be counted out

Then we took our first step together. Then….BOOSHBOOSH!

Walls! Wallswallswallswaaaaaaaaalllssss! Not enough air! Not enough air!

"Relax! Same plan, just a small complication, just keep going! Just remember, no going into the centre circle."

I'm not sure which one of them said it, because I was too busy freaking out. But after a few minutes, I knew I had to get going, and knowing them, the boys were already there.

So, I moved on. A while later, I saw a field. Like a proper prairie type, not the dumb grass-and-flowers thing. I looked at it for a second, but then, I thought I saw a fairy. I went in to investigate. Then , I saw the pond. The fairies didn't seem too surprised.

"If you feel like seeing the future, think of a question, check out the pond, I'm not gonna bother with the real explaination", one of them said. She was the red one, red hair, red dress, red shoes and red wings.

I didn't trust this place for the heck of things, but I thought of my question, anyway. 'What would happen after we were out of here?'. Then, I saw my answer. I wish I hadn't.


	11. Jerky Jeff and Averse Allie

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Note: This has a small reference from mlp fim.

**Dipper:**

Ok, so maybe we were stuck in an ancient labyrinth where we were all wearing Greek armor and Bill amplified it in what ways, even I don't know. I couldn't help but think that the armor was there for a reason. I got my answer a little too soon.

A Gremloblin jumped out of nowhere!I took out my shield and reflected the eye as well as I could. Man, I remember all those times when me, Mabel and Allie used to go up in the attic and use her tent and a flashlight to tell her about all the paranormal stuff we do. But this was….oh, wait it's done. He ran away _screaming_ Then, a wall literally _fell_ _apart_ and I saw Allie staring at the wall.

"Allie! Thank god I found you! What are you doing?", I said

"Uh…um I wasn't doing anything..I was just um…", she said, hiding something

"Okaaay", I said, kinda weirded out, "Let's get going"

So, we got going. After a while, we saw Jeff fighting an Ice mini-giant. While trying to slice him. (Dummy)We tried to help, but after the battle, I felt weird.

Jeff's not normally this argumental, he acted as if I was trying to control him or something, because he wasn't listening to me at all.

Allie was doughty about everything I told her to do. Normally she's so confident, but right now she was _shy _and _hesitant_.

Something was obviously wrong.


	12. Jerky Jeff

Disclaimer: Gravity falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Note: This one has a small reference from mlp fim.

**Jeff:**

I was just moving around, when I saw a thunder cloud. Like, right in front of me. It moved away! I couldn't have that happen! So, I went after it, but it led me into a meadow. It was filled with flowers, grass, and butterflies and everything a meadow should have. Then I saw the lake.

"If you wanna peek into it, do it at your own risk, blah blah blah"

I jumped. Then I saw the _butterfly_ who _spoke _to me.

"Uh, sure thing", I said unsure of my sanity

So, I looked in the lake. Then, I wished I hadn't.

Everyone was happy and all, but I saw _Opal_ floating from the ceiling as a _ghost_. She looked like she was about to _cry_. (but ghosts don't cry)

"What happened? Oh yeah, you followed Dipper a little too much and you guys ended up killing her",the butterfly said, calmly. Then, it hit me. In the future I probably become a pretty big doormat and one of us had to die or something and Dipper probably suggested it to be Allie, and Opal being herself, didn't say a thing against it as if it was for the best or whatever.

So, it all led to that was me sucking up to Dipper. All I had to do was be assertive, you know, rebellious.


	13. Averse Allie

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Note : This one has a small reference from mlp fim.

**Opal:**

"I'll just pack my bags and LEAVE!", I saw Jeff shouting that last one

" That's fine by me!", Dipper shouted back

"FINE BY ME!", I shouted back to them

Then we all stomped away.

"Oh yeah, the whole thing started up because you were a little to argumental and wanted your own way so bad, you created the biggest argument _ever_ between you guys", said the fairy-pixie thing

Then I got the idea. My "free spirit" ,as I liked to call it, was what caused all this. The guys probably agreed on something , but I got in the way and suggested something that made Jeff or Dipper think of another way as well, but then Jeff wanted to stick to the plan(Or maybe Dipper, he would , to be honest , stick with the plan) , but I got in the way again and insisted on my way, so there we have it. A catastrophe created by _me_.

So, all I had to do was to be less talkative, and not speak my mind too often unless it's really important.

Then, a wall gave way and Dipper showed up.

"Allie! Thank god I found you! What are you doing?", he asked

"Uh…um I wasn't doing anything..I was just um…", I tried to answer, but I wanted to stick to the whole 'be less talkative' thing.


	14. The centre circle

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Note : this one has a small reference to mlp fim

**Dipper:**

It didn't take me too long to find out what was wrong. Jeff was acting a little….weird and stayed away from me , as if he didn't want anything to do with me, and kept whispering something to Opal, and she was hesitating every step, as she was expecting tranquilizer darts to shoot from the walls if she stepped on the wrong one. She made embarrassed faces each time Jeff was done whispering God-knows-what.

On the bright side, though we finally found the centre! It was kinda easy to spot. A big blue circle with Bill in the middle and a text saying 'you did it!'.

"Ok, guys, here's what we do, right now each of us jumps on the non-middle floor, and I calculate exactly when each of us needs to jump to get there at the exact same time. Got it?", I said , in as simple English as I could manage.

"_Or _maybe me and Allie here jump in, and let Bill do what he wants with you.", Jeff said, probably not happy with me. But I wasn't in the best mood with him either.

"What was that? I fought an ice giant to save your sorry hide this is how you-", I started

"She fought too.", he said, indicating Allie

"Even if she did, that doesn't mean you go about it like this! What did I do to you?!", I demanded

"It's what you're about to do, knucklehead", he said

What the heck?


	15. Who's going to stay out?

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

Note : This one has a small reference from mlp fim

**Opal:**

They started arguing like anything about something like that.

"_Or _maybe me and Allie here jump in, and let Bill do what he wants with you.", Jeff said

"What was that? I fought an ice giant to save your sorry hide this is how you-", Dipper started

"She fought too.", Jeff said, indicating me

"Even if she did, that doesn't mean you go about it like this! What did I do to you?!", Dipper said, not so happy

"It's what you're about to do, knucklehead", he said

What the what? It's what he's about to do? Wait, stop everything!

"_Or _maybe me and Allie here jump in, and let Bill do what he wants with you. Oh god! Of course!

"Dipper! Jeff! Stop for a second. Dipper, do you remember what you and Mabel told me? What did Bill say? 'You could be useful in my next plan'?! Guys this is perfect! Jeff you genius!", I said as quick as I could.

"What the-now your with him?!", Dipper, obviously

"Thank god _someone_ gets my point, and yep, I am a genius.", Jeff said, enjoying what he thought I said

"No, dummies! Bill said he needed you (Dipper) for his plan, remember?! And Bill expected you to come in the middle first, because he knows your smart and then me, and then Jeff, because after his experience with him, he's guessing that you're not the sharpest arrow in the quiver."

"Well, he's dumb", Jeff said, sulking

"So, what you're saying is, that if you and Jeff go in, he won't know what to do with me.", Dipper said, interested.

I nodded."So, will you do it?", I asked almost scared" I can also do it if you can't", I added quickly

"No!"

We both turned. Jeff said that last one. He looked_ worried_. I looked at him. So did Dip. I mean surprising me is very easy, but surprising that guy was something big.

"I'll uh, I'll do it.", he said finally.


	16. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Jeff:**

Well, it came to the decision of who would jump in and who won't. Allie said that it should be her. So, I said no. A little later…

"I'll uh, I'll do it.", Dipper said finally.

I did it! Ha-I just saved Opal. Afterwards, we said our goodbyes. Allie gave him a dino shaped sticker. And I shook hands(or gladiator gloves). Then me and Allie stepped in the middle and I felt each molecule of mine ripping apart for a split second.

Then we were in the Mystery Shack. She looked around, and then Dipper appeared in a few seconds, coughing.

"Aw man, everything hurts", he said, between moans

We just stared at him for a second. A thousand questions dashed through my mind. How? What happened? Did we actually beat an all powerful demon? Did Bill actually spare him? If so, why? But Allie beat me to it.

"Dipper, what happened?!", she asked him

"He couldn't see what to do with me, so he sent me here", he said, practically chocked because Allie knows how to hug hard

"You know what this calls for?"

"A back ache pill and cold water?"

"PAR-TAAAAAY!", she suddenly screamed jumping up and down "An I-outsmarted-a-demon-and-survived and this-armor-looks-great BONANZA!"

I covered my ears, because they were about to burst.


	17. Allie's ghost-vision

Disclaimer: Gravity falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Dipper:**

I had to stay out and no one knew what would happen to me. Normal everyday stuff around gravity falls. Allie and Jeff said bye, but till the last part his comment, "It's what you're about to do". What was that about ?  
><em>Boom! Flash!<em>

"Hey there! Did you miss me? Admit it, You missed me.", Bill, "I guess you didn't think I'd hear everyone of your dumb plans, did you?"Uh-Oh

Then I was literally _ripped_ out of my body, _again_. Then we were both back in the shack. Allie rushed over and _hugged_ him (of course she didn't know it was Bill). Before I knew what was happening, Allie started shouting on and on about a party, and Jeff was covering his ears, while Bill stood around staring at me with a triumphant smirk.

"I still can't believe that we defeated an all knowing dream demon", Jeff said after Allie calmed down, which was like, a straight hour.

"I know right!", Allie was still probably drunk with sheer excitement

"Yeah! Up top.", Bill said, exactly what I would have said

"I'm off to make victory nachos, guys", Allie said as she went to the kitchen

"I'm gotta get some sleep", Jeff yawned and went to his part-time room

After they were gone, Bill turned to me and said "Well Pine tree, looks like even Opal can't see you around, all I have to do is keep her emotionally occupied and I can carry out the final stages of my plan, all I needed was a human body but now that I have one looks like I can do what I want", laughing.

"What the what?", I asked confused

"Duh, the thing with her is that she's the descendant of a ghost whisperer, so she has the ability to see spirits, but only when she's calm enough"


	18. Changing characters

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Opal:**

He was alive! That much was enough for a party, if you asked me. What I over looked were the possibilities. I was really busy the rest of the week planning a super-party. Balloons, Cake, Chips, Pitt cola, streamers. I also needed to take the boys out for shopping, which was pretty hard, since Jeff was tired out, even a week later and Dipper was acting really different. For the first thing, he started wearing _bow tie_. Something I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have caught him dead in. So, I decided to change a little too. I always wanted red hair, so I went out and got blonde hairspray along with everything else, but I had to compromise a little, because we just had a lot of tourists and that was the only reason we could afford the supplies.

So, after I was back I spent a few minutes in my room to spray my hair brown to blonde. My eyes were green, so it looked ok, but I wanted to leave it for the party. Jeff thought it looked great and Dipper just said 'meh' without turning his head. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he either didn't care or didn't take any notice. I noticed that Jeff looked _gray_, like, literally gray. And I already told you about Dipper, but I didn't care. I was getting mad and fast. These guys weren't even _trying_ to help! I mean sure, Jeff's a tenant, but Dipper spent his time watching tv and writing in a weird book with blue fire made on it. So, I decided I need to calm down. So, I wentto bed for a while, which I hadn't done for the past week.


	19. Bill's guide to the supernatural

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Jeff:**

I know this was pretty irresponsible, but I couldn't help myself! We all have our curious side, and I noticed that book Dipper was always carrying around. So, after he was asleep I took a peek into it. That was pretty easy, because he had the book on his face, while he slept on the table. So, I took it off and looked at the cover.

"Bill's guide the supernatural"

_Bill's guide to the supernatural_?! Hadn't they told me that Bill was in Dipper's body while he opened the door to me? Who said he couldn't have heard what we were saying and taken his body again?! I had to warn Opal!

But first, I looked through the book, and then I saw a page about blue fire. _Blue fire?_ I read on and found out about the fun stuff you could do with it, like: turn food into string that you can sew and have clothes that you can eat and then there was also revamping a house with it.

Wait-revamping a house? I read further and found out all you need is some willpower, and I had plenty of that already. So, I tried it out. I said the incantations, and felt the fire in my hands, then I willed the house (especially my room)revamped with new wallpaper, carpet and décor. He hadn't written anything after that, so I took an idea from that game where you have these balls of colour and you have to fill each of the outlines in certain amount of time, and threw the ball of fire to the floor and closed my eyes for a few last minute ideas that I wanted to add.


	20. The Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Dipper:**

All I can say is, that guy knows how to keep a girl 'emotionally occupied'. I mean, I'm worried and all, whether the other's will find out or not and all that, but I'm also pretty relieved the guy hasn't done something that'd leave me in deep mud, like flirt or kiss Allie or throw a pail of water at someone.

But that changed when he started writing 'Bill's guide to the supernatural'. Let me just say the guy may be an annoying guy, but he knows how to write a book. This guy had grammar from each and every language made and made Wikipedia-worthy pages summarized into four pages.

One night, Jeff, being the jerk he lately was, came snooping around and Bill was on a page about blue fire, so he thought for a second and flopped it over his face and pretended to sleep. Jeff came around and took the book off his face, no wait-my face, and read about blue fire and don't ask me what the guy was thinking, but he summoned blue fire in his hands and then just threw it to the floor and the place was on whole time, Bill had one eye open. Right now he was grinning his(ugh-my) face off.


	21. It was my birthday

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Opal:**

I swear I sleep _once_, once I tell you, and I wake up smelling coffee and think,' Hey, maybe they want to give me a birthday breakfast' ,b ut hell, what do I get?! I wake up and I'm surrounded by delicious-smelling blue fire!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed in frustration, but to be honest, I was kind of expecting this with those jerks around.

"Allie! Where are you?!" I think it was Dipper, but I didn't see him, suddenly a fire extinguisher appeared from the roof. Then I saw what had happened.

"Dipper! Where's Jeff?" I asked frantically

"Opal, wait! Calm down! You can hear me because your calm enough, the whole ghost-sight is based on your emotions." He said as quickly as he could while I ran/jumped/smashed-the-wall out of the room. Back to action, eh ,even though this is in a way I never thought it would be, I had to do it and I knew exactly how to.

"Dipper, I need a stick"

"A stick?"

"A pointy stick"

Almost as soon as I got to the stairs, I got my stick.

"Thanks dude, hope I know what I'm doing", I stuttered nervously

"Just don't kill yourself in the process", he said, knowing me, kind of worried

"Also, I'm about to kill you" I said trusthfully

"Wait-what?"


	22. To the Hospitall,Honeypants!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Jeff:**

Allie came rushing downstairs with an extinguisher. At first, I thought, Oh thank God, someone who knows what to do.

"Dipper, who started this one?" she asked the ceiling (what the what?)

She nodded to it and walked over to me, and grabbed my collar and held me close to her face, or more accurate, my ear.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", she screamed and then slapped my head with the metal, as I found out, frozen Co2 tank.

Then, I guess I passed out and woke up in an emergency room. From what I could piece together, with the bandage and the oxygen tank, and Allie in burnt clothes, and all of the doctors around the place, I was near suffocation, and after Opal had whacked me with the tank, she'd done the same with Bill and my head was still bleeding like anything.

"I hate you so much right now" she said simply

"Yeah….um, about that-uh-" I tried to say, but my head hurt too much

"Save the tiny amount of brain you got, Dr. Dumbo" she said, hatefully. She looked cute when she got mad. She was also pretty scary when she got mad


	23. She's not there anymore

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is Disney's property and Alex Hirsch's work, not mine.

**Dipper:**

I didn't want to tell on Jeff, but when Opal's mad, you don't wanna come between her and her victim. I've witnessed what happens to those people. Like Jeff. Just look at the guy's situation, sure Allie had to put out a fire and try to put most of the stuff back in order, Jeff ended up in the emergency room with a bleeding head and half suffocation from coffee-flavored smoke.

Bill was still in my body, even though he was also whacked on the head, he didn't have a bleeding head. She did make up for that one by tickling him and making him help with the cleaning up. Whenever he got the chance, he burned the trash he was supposed to take out into thin air.

After a few hours Allie came home and flopped against the door.

"How'd it go?"I asked

"Urrrrgggghhhhh" she answered, pretty tired and stressed,"Dip, could you call Bill in the dining room at 6:30, I'm going to sleep"

She deserved some sleep after everything that happened so I went to tell Bill about the meeting in the dining room. He was writing about the "Magical Properties of the numbers 7 and 13".

"Dude, house meeting in the dining room at 6:30", I said casually

He didn't answer, so I wet upstairs, to see if Allie was asleep yet. But she wasn't there.


	24. The Book

This idea comes from an MLP FIM episode.(Castle-a-maneia)

**Opal:**

I felt frustrated. These guys were unbearable! I needed something to take my mind off this, so I went upstairs and started rifling through my book shelf and this book just fell out. It didn't seem like any of the others I read. I basically read adventure and Enid Blyton, not supernatural or crime mystery, which is what a wisp of blue fire on a cover of a book depicts. But I was intrigued. It was like the book Dipper keeps pulling out at random times, it had info about supernatural stuff, blue fire(that kind of explains the coffee-smelling fire from last week), cursed doors, lots of stuff…Then I saw it. A page about a secret library deep in the forest. Normally I don't like getting myself mixed up in this stuff, but right now I was like' Heck, why not?'

**Jeff:**

I was bored out of my mind. I missed my family, too. There was just so much smoke, and the way it was blazing…I wasn't even sure how I'd gotten out. It was winter, and looking at the calendar, I saw that it had been a month since I came here. So I did what I normally do on boring winter days. I drew on the frost of the windows. I ended up clearing a huge part, because I was trying to make this curly design I've seen Allie drawing. Then I saw her heading out and I could almost swear she had Bill's book with her. It was up to me to tell her that it was his book and was leading her to danger. So, I got my coat and gloves and went out to make sure she wouldn't do what he wanted her to.

**Dipper:**

My first winter in Gravity Falls. I would've been outside with Mabel snowball fighting or making designer snow people. But I can't. One, I'm a ghost, two, Mabel's not here anymore and even though I know I should, I can't accept that. I saw Opal heading out after a while Jeff saw her too and he looked worried as he put on a coat and gloves. I decided to follow him. I had to follow that brainiac because he wouldn't see me even if he threw his eyeballs through my face, but Opal could see me with her eyes closed. Literally.


	25. Darkness

**Opal:**

I figured out the message written in numbers. I used to write my diary in numbers so now I could read that as easily as you can read this.

"25 paces south to the gnome hideout, genius"

Weird guy. I found the gnome hideout easily, because Dipper and Mabel told me this stuff in detail. After the 25 paces, I couldn't see much. It was one of the darkest parts of the forest I'd ever navigated. Probably why there was supposed to be a hidden library here.

**Jeff:**

I found her tracks in the snow easily, and let me just say, this Cinderella ain't losing her shoes any time soon.

She was pretty fast for a stressed-out girl who was about half my height. She was deep in the forest before I could blink. Suddenly her footsteps stopped into the valley of the Shadow Man. I'd heard about it, but I never thought of how dark it would be.

**Dipper:**

The guy was wandering around like a lost cow till he found her boot prints in the snow and he was pretty slow. I know that she can run, despite her height, so I hurried along. The tracks lead to a pretty dark place, and it was cold. How do I know that? Allie cast a spell I showed her the procedure of, and that made me part human. I could feel heat and cold, I could wear clothes, walk,enable and and disable my visibility to other people and lift some stuff.

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

_Bump!Crash!_


	26. Bump Crash!

**Opal:**

Well this was poorly planned.

Something grabbed my leg!

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Look out!"someone called, I couldn't get the voice, since it was all muffled, but I could decipher what they said. I kicked out at the thing that grabbed me and I heard a '_Clunk!'_ as if I hit a tree. Which I did and stubbed my toe. Someone skidding toward me! I jumped out of the way and then I heard snow falling somewhere behind me.

"Allie, Jeff run!" that same voice yelled, and then I bumped into someone hard and that sent me skidding off into a mound of snow.

**Jeff:**

Everything happened way too fast.

I slipped on ice and after a while, I grabbed something to hoist myself up. I heard a scream and heard a muffled voice, but I didn't have time to think about that because then something kicked me. Or to be precise, missed me and kicked a tree. By then I had gotten up, but slipped again and was sliding towards someone. They jumped out of the way and I crashed into a rock which a mountain of snow on it. Which fell on me. I heard that muffled voice again, and this time something was skidding towards me.

**Dipper:**

It was a little confusing.

The light problem solved itself, I seriously still don't know how. Then I saw Jeff sliding towards the valley

where Allie was.

"Look out!" I yelled to her. She probably heard me and went all Agent Alert. Jeff grabbed her leg to hoist himself up, but she kicked him and missed. Jeff slipped on the ice again and came skidding towards Allie, when she jumped out of the way, he slammed into rock which had snow on it, which meant snow on meant snow on him. Which meant a mini avalanche. I did the math in my head and saw that they'd both be buried.

"Allie, Jeff run!" I yelled

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Oh boy.


	27. Opal's guide to staying alive

**Opal:**

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

It all suddenly made sense. 'Bill's guide to the supernatural'? It should've been that obvious! While the Dorito with the top hat laughed his head off, the light problem solved itself and I saw Jeff's hat on top of a mound of snow. I bit my lip and face-palmed myself at my stupidity. Jeff rolled himself out of the snow and saw me. He also seemed to realize what happened and rushed up.

"I*huff* came to*huff* tell you about *huff* book, it's Bill's and the…oh" he explained later seeing that I probably figured it out.

"Yeah, I noticed" I said, seeing Dipper come along

"Well, look on the bright side, um…" he tried to say something, but I'm guessing that there was no bright side. Bill didn't stop laughing though.

I was the first one to go. I just turned around and headed for the Shack, a few minutes after I got there I took another look at the book and decided to write down everything in it. I thought that if this was Bill's book, then he'd have control over it. But not on my new journal.

I made the deep purple cover with a few layers of chart paper, and did the rest of the pages with those loose sheets I'm always carrying around. After it had about 200 pages, I finished the cover.

I tied it together with red ribbon. The green flame represents my

favourite color , the blue one is for Dipper's favourite color and

Jeff's seems to be purple and I made it a flame for Bill.


End file.
